Letter
by Shirone Mayu
Summary: Kise x Reader Bahasa Indonesia. Mind to RnR?


[ **LETTER** ]

Pair : Kise x Reader(s)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Plot Story belong to Shirone Mayu

.

.

 _ **His P.O.V.**_

"[L/N]-cchi!" Panggilku saat melihatmu berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti putri. Hari ini pelajaran P.E. kelasku dan kelasmu sama, meskipun angkatan kita berbeda.

"Oh, Kise-senpai. Ada apa?" Tanyamu sembari memberikan senyuman hangat.

"Hari ini, kelasmu melakukan olahraga apa?" Kuusahakan memberikan senyuman terbaik.

"Kata _sensei_ , untuk para siswa kelas 1 akan melakukan basket melawan siswa kelas 2 dan para siswi kelas 1 akan melakukan _dodge ball_ ," Jelasmu.

Baru saja aku mengajakmu bicara, tapi Minori, sahabatmu, memanggilmu karena _sensei_ menyuruh para siswi kelas 1 berkumpul di dalam gym. Kamu dengan sopan berpamitan kepadaku. Benar-benar berbeda daripada para fansku. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

~Time Skip~

Saat menelusuri koridor lantai 2 sekolah, aku melihat ke luar jendela dan mataku langsung tertuju padamu yang sedang memberi air kepada bunga-bunga, sesekali berbicara dengan para penghias sekolah. Tanpa kusadari kedua ujung bibirku terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Kamu terlihat sangat lugu dan polos ketika berbicara dengan bunga. Tersenyum sendiri dan tertawa sendiri. Membuatku lebih menyukai dirimu.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku darimu karena seorang siswi yang sudah kulupa namanya, mengantarkan sebuah surat. Katanya dari seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Surat itu pasti surat cinta. ' _Harus kutolak_ ' Batinku.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima surat itu. Maaf," Tolakku.

"Aku tidak peduli senpai mau atau tidak, senpai harus menerimanya." Perkataannya merebut semua perhatian seisi koridor. Bahkan kamu melihat ke atas karena mendengar suara bising. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku bisa melihatmu dari ujung mataku.

' _Ugh! Anak ini sangat keras kepala!_ ' Aku benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Namun, aku tetap tersenyum. Karena dia terus memaksa, dengan berat hati aku mengambil amplop berisi kertas tersebut dari tangan sang pemberi.

Ketika anak itu pergi, aku mengalihkan perhatianku padamu lagi. Tapi, dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Kamu sudah pergi dari tempatmu berada sebelumnya. Benar-benar hari yang sial bagiku!

Aku pergi ke atap sekolah untuk membaca surat yang diberikan tadi. Kenapa di atap? Karena di tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling sepi setelah perpustakaan. Aku tidak mau menuju ke perpustakaan karena itu bukan tempat yang cocok bagiku.

Saat membuka surat itu, mataku terbuka lebar. Ini bukan sebuah surat cinta melainkan sebuah... _diary_? Kenapa _diary_ ditulis disebuah kertas? Jika jatuh gimana?

Kulihat dengan seksama dan hasilnya, ini adalah _diary_ milik [Full Name]! Di setiap kertas _diary_ mu, terdapat gambar-gambar manga dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama, kuning keemasan. Di atas atau di samping kepalanya tertulis 'Kise-senpai'. Ya, itu aku- TUNGGU! AKU!?

Aku langsung membaca _diary_ mu dengan cepat dan teliti. Ternyata semuanya berisikan tentangku. Bukan dalam hal negatif, tapi dalam hal positif. Ada sebuah kertas yang benar-benar membuatku senang. Diary pada hari Kamis, kemarin.

 _ **Kamis, 16 Juni**_

 _ **Hari ini Kise-senpai menyapaku pada pagi hari saat aku berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.(^w^)**_

 _ **Sekarang, aku sedang menonton Kise-senpai latihan. Dia benar-benar keren. Meskipun kalah saat Winter Cup kemarin, dia tetap semangat dan terus berlatih. Sekali lagi, dia sangat keren.**_

 _ **Ne~ Diary-chan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku semakin menyukainya. Mungkin sekarang aku mencintainya. Tapi aku mempunyai banyak saingan yang lebih cantik dan manis daripada aku. Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Apa pada hari ulang tahunnya saja aku nyatakan perasaanku? Apa dia menyukaiku juga? (/)**_

 _ **Minori-san bilang padaku, Kise-senpai sedang senggang. Dia juga bilang aku harus cepat bilang suka padanya. Jika tidak, maka dia akan cepat direbut oleh orang lain. Hikari-san menyarankan agar aku nembak Kise-senpai saat hari ulang tahunnya. Kebetulan hari ulang tahun Kise-senpai jatuh pada hari Sabtu. Apa aku harus mengajaknya ke suatu tempat? Mungkin dia akan mengira aku mengajaknya kencan. Apa dia mau? Jika tidak, aku akan memberinya kue kering buatanku saat hari Senin nanti dan menembaknya.**_

 _ **Ah, sepertinya latihan Kise-senpai sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi. Jaa ne, Diary-chan~. \\(^o^)/**_

 _ **[Full Name]**_

Aku terkekeh kecil saat membaca _diary_ mu. Saat membacanya aku jadi ingat hari ulang tahunku yang tinggal sehari lagi. Sepertinya kamu malu jika kamu yang mengajakku kencan. Jadi, aku berinisiatif mengajakmu.

Selagi aku berdiri, kamu membanting pintu atap sekolah dengan keras, untung saja hanya aku yang berada di atap. Kamu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Pasti kamu habis berlari. Satelah kamu bernafas normal, matamu tertuju padaku, setelah itu pada kertas-kertas di tanganku. Ekspresimu langsung berubah menjadi takut.

Dengan gugup kamu bertanya, "A-apakah _senpai_ membaca semua tulisan yang berada di kertas-kertas itu?"

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat, lalu memberimu senyuman. Wajahmu memerah dengan sangat cepat. Kamu berbicara terbata-bata, tidak tahu apa yang akan kamu katakan.

"[L/N]-cchi, apakah hari Sabtu ini, kamu sibuk?"

Masih dengan wajah memerah, kamu menggelengkan kepalamu. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kencanlah denganku pada hari Sabtu besok!"

"Eh? Ah... Ba-baik!" Jawabmu sembari tersenyum manis, senyuman yang mencuri cinta pertamaku.

"Satu hal lagi," Kataku saat berada tepat di depannya. Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinga kanannya dan berbisik, "Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Senyumanmu bertambah lebar, membuatmu terlihat semakin manis. Kamu mengangguk dan berkata 'ya', lalu memelukku.

Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang terbaik. Meskipun sehari lebih cepat dari hari yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya selesai juga! Apa kepanjangan, ya?

Aku baru disini jadi, mohon dimaklumi jika tidak bagus atau gak menarik. Mohon di- _review_ ^^

Jaa ne~

Shirone Mayu


End file.
